As a screen of a handheld electronic product (for example, a mobile phone, or a tablet computer) is being designed larger, overall dimensions of the product also become larger. However, an excessively large width of a product makes it inconvenient for a user to hold and operate the product.
A size of a housing around a glass cover of a handheld product has a great effect on a size of the product itself. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, 001 is a glass cover of a touch panel (TP), 002 is a plastic buffer ring of a front housing, 003 is a housing (for example, metal or plastic), and 004 is an adhesive material. It can be learned from the figure that there is one plastic buffer ring on an outer edge of the glass cover, and then the housing. On the outer edge of the glass cover, widths of the plastic buffer ring and the housing need to be increased, which increases a size from a display area to an edge of the overall product, and further increases a width of the overall product. Moreover, a plurality of objects, such as the glass cover, the plastic buffer ring of the front housing, and the housing need to be assembled, which involves many assembly procedures and considerable detachable parts. For another example, the glass cover may be directly bonded to a plastic front housing, and the front housing requires a plastic material around the glass cover, which increases a size from the display area to the outline of the overall product, and further increases the width of the overall product.
Therefore, how to reduce the width of a handheld electronic product and reduce assembly procedures is an urgent problem to be resolved by major manufacturers.